world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Kuntz
Joshue Kuntz was a driver that was exclusively seen in World Race Series 2018's 4th race which took place in Maple Valley, Maine. He had an extremely light track toy car, an Ariel Atom V8 which got him an insanely good starting position of 3rd place. Unfortunately for Joshua, he misjudged the second turn of the track and slid into the dirt along with the leader of the race at the time, Ray Chestnut. He attempted to regain his dominance but never caught back up, finishing the race in 20th place and being eliminated from the series. Driver Gallery ariel2.JPG|Joshua Kuntz running with the leaders after race start. joshua2.JPG|Joshua slides off the track after Ray Chestnut bridge.JPG|Joshua Kuntz in last place kuntz.JPG|Joshua passes Ray for 23rd place. World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps Joshua Kuntz makes his 2nd and final World Race Series appearance within World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 Swiss Alps race. Here he drives a 2012 Pagani Huayra hypercar and began in 20th (last) place with a terrible qualifying time of 2:02:80. While this set Joshua back quite a bit, his skill showed through and he quickly began to pass drivers as soon as the race began. Unfortunately for him, Joshua was spun out on the last lap by Ethan Messere, who rear-ended him. At the time he was in 6th place, very close to qualifying for the Leg 2 finale race in Germany. Joshua attempted to regain places but it was too late in the race to do anything and he finished in 17th place. Ethan Messere was not disqualified for this and as a result of his crash, Joshua was promptly eliminated from the 2019 series. This turn of events is rather similar to Joshua's first WRS race in which he crashed, resulting in him finishing terribly (This is noted within the in-race text). As displayed by his driver information card, Joshua's car's engine is a 720hp twin-turbo V12, his representative country is the UK and his gender is male. Gallery 45443.JPG|Joshua on Lap 1 behind Claire Kornhoff. ertewtet2.JPG ertewrtwt.JPG|A bumper camera view from Joshua's Pagani on Lap 1. ertwertt.JPG|Joshua passes the area that he will spin out at on the 2nd lap. ewtwett.JPG|Another bumper camera view shot, this time behind Tynan Purdy. dont wanna go steady.JPG|Ethan tailgates Joshua on Lap 2, foreshadowing the events to come. wrtwetrrt.JPG|Beauty shot ertwetett.JPG|Joshua is rear-ended by Ethan Messere on Lap 2. pfin.JPG|Joshua flies into a trackside tire wall, which saves both his life and his car's integrity. werewrttt3.JPG|Joshua recovers chestnut.JPG|Joshua attempts to re-enter the race and impacts Gabriel Press. big boi23.JPG|Joshua reverses briefly before making a 360 degree turn. This move is a less successful version of the one pulled off by Matthew Jackson after his infamous crash. reverse.JPG|360° ertwetetwetwet.JPG|Joshua recovers right ahead of Yarnell Short. joe kolacke2.JPG|He fights briefly with Joe Kolacke. Trivia *Behind the scenes during WRS 2018, it was revealed that Kuntz is Jewish. *Joshua's World Race Series 2019 Pagani Huayra is very similar to Tynan Purdy's.The defining difference is that Purdy's is sponsored by Totino's. Category:Racers Category:Ariel Drivers Category:Ariel Atom Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Maple Valley Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:Pagani Drivers Category:Pagani Huayra Drivers